


The Naked Caves of Steel

by SimonBee



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonBee/pseuds/SimonBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Naked Caves of Steel is a BDSM story that has heavy elements of Female domination.  It is loosely based on the Robot novels by Isaac Asimov, but so that robots have been replaced by male slaves. I did, however, tried to follow the basic premise of the novels, including the fact that the two societies, Terran and Spacer, are mirror images of each other. </p><p>As it says on the last lines, the story is written with sincerest apologies to Isaac Asimov. </p><p>The text can also be found from my blog at</p><p> <a href="http://chastefiction.blogspot.fi/">http://chastefiction.blogspot.fi/</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Caves of Steel

_The Laws of Female Supremacy_

_1) A male may not ever injure a Woman or, through inaction, allow a Woman to come to harm._  
_2) A male must obey the orders given to it by Women, except where such orders would conflict with the First Female Supremacy Law._  
_3) A male must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Female Supremacy Law._

**Part I**  
**FEMINIA**

_Alongside with Gynarchia, the first settled world, Feminia was one of the most influential Spacer worlds. The Feminians took great pride in their society they regarded as an ideal one. It was also the one who embraced the three laws of Female supremacy most, and followed them strictly. Feminia's field of specialization was the breeding of genetically modified males, which it also exported to other Spacer worlds. Feminia was extemely sparsely populated, with population of 20 000 women, but it had a substantial male labour force of 200 million males._

_\- Galactic Encyclopedia_

 

Goddess Gladia was irritated. No, she was mad. She was furious. At that… _male_. To the way he had acted, a way that had implied he thought himself to be equal to women. The nerve.

Gladia strode forward along the wide marble corridors of her mansion. She gritted her teeth as she walked on. Outside there was a beautiful day and a warm summer wind blew in through the arched windows. The green hills of Feminia were basking in the sunlight and farther away she could see the greenish sea. But even that wasn't enough to sooth her anger.

There had been a murder, granted. And since there hadn’t been a murder in any of the Spacer worlds for generations, the Feminian government had decided to call in a Terran police lieutenant to investigate it. A police… Gladia had trouble with the word, a _police man_. Why couldn’t it have been a _police woman_? But apparently there were no police women in Terra.

There had been a Feminian counterpart with lieutenant when they had visited her mansion, a Feminian male, far superior in intellect as well strength. Its job had been to guide the Terran lieutenant in Feminian customs, as he proceeded with his investigations. A job, Gladia thought with contempt, it hadn’t been very good at.

They had left only fifteen minutes earlier with their hover car, but had said they might have some more questions for her later. Apparently, as far as she understood, the Feminian male was to return to Terra, and continue investigations there. The crimes, it seemed, were linked somehow.

But it wasn't the questions that had angered Gladia. It was that male's attitude. An attitude that seemed to indicate he considered himself her equal, superior even. Nothing could have been further from the truth.

Spacers and Terrans had common ancestry, granted, but Gladia refused to think them as the same species, not anymore. They had been one when they had left Terra, countless of hundreds of years ago. But since then they had evolved. Spacers had, that is. Through genetic engineering they now lived much longer than their ancestors, and had built an ideal society in the stars.

Terrans, on the other hand, had been left behind, had chosen to be left behind, unable to leave their overpopulated, polluted backwater planet. Instead of reaching out they had hid themselves in their cities, their steel caves, They had regressed socially and returned to even more backwater times, it seemed.

Feminia was the prime example of the Spacer worlds, Gladia had always thought. The crown jewel in a way. Even though it seemed the Terran male had thought it to be completely the opposite. He seemed to think the Feminian way of living, the Feminian society, as something distasteful and unnatural. 

She knew the things were differently in Terra. As far as she understood, in Terra males were considered equals to women. They had privacy, and Gladia had heard the Terran males even had their own toilets, as hard for it was for her to understand it.

But they weren't on Terra. They were on Feminia. The anger rose its head inside her once again.

As she was getting closer to her personal quarters, she saw a houseboy cleaning up a corridor. He was a pleasant looking boy. All Feminian males, at least those who served as houseboys were, naturally. He had a round face, delicate features, full lips. and short brown hair, flawless chest and legs.

He wore only a short golden miniskirt barely covering his hips, like all the houseboys on Feminia did. She saw his muscles move under the skin as he scrubbed the floor, and Gladia felt a tingle between her legs.

"You, there!" Gladia snapped.

The male looked up.

"Yes, Goddess?"

All houseboys on Feminia were taught to be obedient towards Goddesses. Taught, and bred one could say. After decades of genetic engineering and breeding the first and foremost thing in their heads was servicing and pleasing the women of Feminia.

The average Feminian male had a sex drive many times of Terran men. This was thanks to genetic engineering, and in some cases it was even enhanced by medical treatment. Feminian women enjoyed seeing the males of their society horny, as well as sexually frustrated.

Nothing was more beautiful than aroused Feminian male, unable to do nothing to relieve their aching sexual desire, a desire that had been and would be a part of them, all their lives. Some males were engineered so it was physically impossible for them to achieve an orgasm, even if they tried. Most of them, however, wore a chastity device around their genitals all through their lives.

All this was done to make them better adjusted to slave work. They had to be kept horny and frustrated. Have to be kept as males, in a way. Once a year one of millions of Feminian males was given a permission to ejaculate, based on their work record, or on the status of their Goddesses, or on sheer luck. That was a prize every Feminian male lived for.

Gladia looked down on him. He would do.

"What is your name?" she asked sternly.

"85745019", the boy answered. And then, hesitantly, after a pause. "Paulette."

Why did she ask the boy its name, Gladia found asking herself. She could have very well check it with her automatic grid code reader on her bracelet. The sixteen times sixteen grid, containing gold and black squares, tattooed on each boy's chest, told the serial number of its carrier.

And what did it matter what the boys name was? Even if someone had at one point named it, for some reason? Had the Terran lieutenant got so much under her skin she started to regard males as persons now? Gladia found herself getting increasingly irritated.

"Follow me, now!", she said and looked at the bucket on the floor. "Leave your cleaning things here."

Then she started walking towards her personal quarters. She knew the boy would most likely end in trouble for this, but she didn't care. Gladia didn't bother to look back, to see whether the boy followed her or not. Of course he did.

She walked with long strides, and enjoyed hearing the sound of her boots on the floor. Behind her, she heard the tapping of bare feet, as the boy strived to keep up with her. A smile appeared on Gladia's face.

* * *

In her quarters Gladia removed her long, white leather coat and threw it on the floor. The boy had followed her and stood by the door of her luxurious boudoir. She looked at him, and a smile appeared again on her face.

"Pick that up!" she snapped and pointed the coat on the floor. "This instant!"

The boy hurried to do as he had been told. For a while he looked around, looking lost and finally folded the coat carefully on one of the seats by the door. Gladia smiled wickedly.

"Now, remove my boots!."

The boy hurried to her, and started to open the zippers of his knee high white leather boots.

"Hurry!" Gladia snapped, making the boy flinch, and most likely his hands to shake even more. The poor boy must have been terrified by now. "I don't have all day!"

The boy helped her out of her boots and Galdia rewarded him by offering him her bare foot, covered in thin layer of female sweat.

"You may kiss my feet, boy."

The boy kissed its tip dutifully.

"Thank you, Goddess."

Gladia didn't answer, and turned her back to the boy.

"You may prepare me a drink", she said and threw herself on her massive bed. She looked out and listened clinking sounds coming from the bar on the other side of the room. The side wall of the luxurious, three storey high bedroom was sheer glass. It offered a majestetic view to greenish Feminian sea, basking in sunlight.

A moment later the boy walked to her bed, holding a tray with a glass of greenish liquid in it. Gladia picked it up and had a long sip. She didn't say anything, merely frowned at the wall on the other side of the room.

“Is… it to your satisfaction?” the boy asked after a while.

Gladia took another sip of the glass, glanced at the boy and then, on a moment’s impulse, threw the contents of the drink to the boy’s face.

“No”, Gladia said, as she looked boy’s astonished, shocked face, one the drink was dripping from. “It wasn’t.”

Gladia could see the boy was devastated. Not because of the humiliation, but because it was the basic instinct, the built-in desire, of every Feminian male to do their very best, to please women, any woman. Oh, the expression on the boy’s face was simply adorable, Gladia thought and had to suppress a smile. Too bad. It had been an excellent drink.

“I will give you one more chance to prove yourself”, Gladia sighed. “Otherwise I will have to consider whether I should recommend you should be taken off the indoor duties and sent to the farms or mines.”

An expression of horror rose to boy’s face. No wonder, Gladia thought, looking at the boy’s delicate frame. He wouldn’t last two weeks alive there.

“Please, Goddess!” the boy begged. “I will do anything!”

“We shall see”, Gladia said. “Get on the bed and remove my skirt.”

Gladia looked up, at the stucco ceiling far above and felt the boy getting on the bed and then starting to fumble with her skirt. When it was off Gladia spread her legs. She didn’t see the expression on the boy’s face and quite frankly, wasn’t even interested about it.

“You may begin”, Gladia said and smiled as she felt the boy’s tongue on her labia lips. She closed her eyes, and let the sensations engulf her. She had to hold back, not to start moaning right away. Not just yet. She wanted to torment the boy as long as possible.

He was very skilled. It would be a shame to lose someone with such talented tongue. Someone must have tutored him, Gladia thought. No one gets that good on one's own. On the other hand he did everything he was supposed to do, almost too precisely. It was like a textbook performance.

As Gladia started to get closer to the orgasm, she reached to her other bracelet and detached a small device from it. She pressed it to her palm and squeezed a bit. She heard a muffled, surprised moan coming from the boys mouth, buried deep between her legs.

It was a pain-giver, a device every Feminian female carried with her, for disciplinary purposes and extremely rare emergencies. It locked on automatically to the nearest male, and caused a searing pain, through receptors implanted on every male's genitals. It could either give only mild shocks or, on a maximum level, a pain great enough to kill a male.

She pressed the device again, and heard another muffled moan coming from between her legs. However, the boy controlled himself well, and continued his work almost without any disruption.

Gladia smiled. How he loved to torment males and cause pain to them. It was the best thing she knew. And this time she really wanted to make this boy suffer. She pressed it again, this time longer, and heard another muffled moan.

She got closer and closer to the climax, pushing herself forward by giving the boy a surge of pain one after another, every one longer than the previous one. Every time she heard the muffled cry of pain it pushed her forward, and higher.

The boy moved his wonderful, skilled, slick tongue faster and faster and Gladia spread her legs as wide apart as she could. Finally she felt the orgasm, that glorius feeling gripping her, and taking her somewhere words can't describe.

As she orgasmed, she pressed the pain-giver all the way in. She heard distant moaning and cries coming from somewhere far, far away. A deep satisfaction filled her at that moment. She wanted to make that male suffer as much as possible, at the same exact moment she was filled the indescribable bliss.

It took her a while to regain her senses. She opened her eyes, and tried to make herself breath slower. She felt sweat on her forehead, and licked her parched lips. She released the pain-giver and let it fall from her grasp. It had felt so divine.

A few moments later she heard the boy getting up from the bed, and assuming a position by the end of the it. She didn't say anything.

“Do you require anything else, Goddess?” she heard the boy’s voice say after some time.

Gladia didn’t say anything, didn’t move a muscle. The post orgasmic desire for affection rose its head in her. She would have wanted to order the boy to join her in the bed, to hold him tight, caress his smooth skin, and then make him to do it to her again, and again.

But she didn’t want to give that satisfaction to the boy. To that male. Any male. Instead she let the moments pass. She wanted the boy to imagine the worst possible scenario in his head. She wanted to make him suffer.

“No”, she said finally, shifting her position a bit on the bed. “Go.”

She heard the tapping of the boy's bare feet as he walked to the door and then left. After the door had closed with a hiss Gladia stayed immobile. Then she frowned. She was still mad.

* * *

During the following night Gladia masturbated seven times, and in each time the image of the Terran lieutenant became more clear and distinctive in her head. Finally she understood it was the image of him that made her wet. At first she was shocked and irritated. But then she realized the thing he had presented to her, opposition, was something she had never faced before.

Something she wanted to break.

* * *

The Terran lieutenant arrived the next day, just as he had said he could. He had first contacted her via telescreen and said he would be there in half an hour. He said he wanted to "tie some loose ends", whatever that was supposed to mean.

Gladia sat in a luxurious red leather armchair of the main hall of her mansion sipping her drink and listened the detective go through the list of things he wanted to clarify. She answered the lieutenant lazily, because she couldn't care less whether he caught the murderer or not. He was more interested in the detective himself.

As he was questioning her, Gladia couldn't take her eyes off of him. He looked so... well, Terran. She hadn't understood it the previous day. He looked so different from any Feminian male. His features were more crude, his nose more wide, his hairline more receded, his face filled with wrinkles and imperfections no Feminian, female or male, never had to see when looking into a mirror.

He looked exotic. He didn't look as pleasing as a Feminian male, of course, but in its own unattractive way, he was strangely fascinating.

As he was questioning her, Gladia realized she wanted to see what was under his clothes. She wanted to know what his cock looked like, what kind of testicles he had. She was intrigued, almost as if he had been an exotic animal. Which, in a way, he was, compared to her.

After he had questioned her enough and was about to leave, she told him that. He looked at her, astonished, shocked, and almost blushing.

"W-what?" he said.

"I think you heard me, lieutenant", Gladia said. "Remove your clothes. I want to see your cock."

The lieutenant started to stammer and make some feeble excuses. Gladia understood she must have breached some form of protocol, Terran protocol that is.

"As I understood, you solving this crime is supposed to improve Terran and Spacer relations", Gladia said. "In our culture, on Feminia, it customary for males, all males, to obey the orders of their superiors. That is, the women. At the moment I am very offended."

"But, surely" the lieutenant stammered. "I don't see how..."

Gladia tapped her bracelet and a moment later a pulse disruptor gun materaliazed in her hand.

She saw the man's eyes widening.

"Now", she said. "If there is a piece of clothing covering your body after thirty seconds, I will fire. I may aim merely to your foot, but I wouldn't recommend you to push your luck. I'm a lousy shot."

She saw how panic filled the Terran male, and he started to remove clothes. Gladia smiled. Such eagerness, all of a sudden. Mere moments later all his clothes were in a bundle on the marble floor and the male stood next to them, covering his genitals with his hands.

"Hands to your side!", Gladia snapped. "I said I want to see your cock!"

She saw the male blush, but not moving instantly. Gladia's expression tightened, she pointed the gun at the floor and a blue energy beam tore a part of the floor open, a few inches from the male's feet.

"Hands to your side, Terran!"

Quickly he obliged, and after a moment of hesitation put his hands behind his back. Gladia smiled and let her eyes roam on the naked Terran's body.

As she had suspected, the alien quality that made his face look so Terran could be seen on the rest of his body as well. He wasn't as muscular as Feminian males, his skin wasn't as smooth, there was flabbiness all over, and a bit of a tummy as well. He looked so... strange

Then she looked at the man's groin, and felt something almost resembling compassion. His cock looked pitiful, compared to the cocks of Feminian males. It was wrinkled, little wiener next to the majestetic Feminian cocks she was used of seeing. It was almost dwarfed by his own unattractive testicle sack hanging behind it.

Then she looked up to his face again. The man looked frightened, alarmed, ashamed, humiliated. She smiled wickedly. All the things she liked seeing on that face. No more that arrogance. It had been so easy.

Were all Terran males so easy to break? Take away their clothes, and they crumble? They had an expression on Terra Gladia had once heard. "Clothes make the man." Gladia had never understood it, but now, it seems, she did.

"You look much nicer now", Gladia cooed and looked straight at the male's blushing face. "Without those awful restricting clothes. It wasn't that hard, was it?"

The Terran looked puzzled, as if he didn't know what to say. The male looked down, towards his bare genitals, blushing, and looked utterly humiliated. Gladia rose her gun again, and pointed it to the man's groin.

Gladia saw panic on the male's face and he shook his head.

"N-no, it wasn't", he said.

"Good boy", Gladia said. "Even though you have still a lot to learn about manners. It is customary on Feminia to use one's proper title. No, it wasn't...?"

There was a moment of hesitation again.

"N-no, it wasn't... Goddess Gladia", the male said finally, looking as if the title was distasteful to him.

"Awww, such a good boy..." Gladia said and smiled. "We can make you a civilized being yet."

"And by civilized I mean the way we live here on Feminia. In out society it is the role of the male to follow the orders given to them by women. Without hesitation. I am merely educating you. You do understand that?"

Gladia waved the gun in her hand again.

“Yes, I do, Goddess Gladia!” the man said and nodded eagerly. Gladia smirked.

“I suppose you must be aware of the three laws of Female supremacy, I take?”

There was again a strange expression on the man's face.

“Yes, I am, Goddess Gladia.”

“Recite them to me.”

The Terran male started, and managed, with difficulty, to get to the end.

“Very good", Gladia said and reclined in her chair. "And as long as you are here, you obey them. Anything you are told by women is more important than anything you might find comfortable of doing. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Goddess Gladia”, the male said and nonned again.

Gladia smiled. Then she looked at the pile of clothes on the floor. They irritated her. They were a symbol of his resistance.

“We will test it, in that case. That pile of your nasty clothes. Pick them up.”

The male did as he was told and was soon holding them in his hands.

“Now”, Gladia said smirking. “You know how much those ugly clothes of yours irritate me. What do you think we should do to them?”

There was a moment’s pause, and the man looked at her, confused.

“Remember”, Gladia said. “The task of an every Feminian male is not only to follow the orders, but also to try anticipating what her owner would desire, and act accordingly.”

The man looked at his clothes

“They... should be gotten rid off, Goddess Gladia?”

“You’re learning", Gladia said and smiled. "Now, do you see that fireplace over there?”

The man looked at the hall's far corner, and saw the fireplace with a lively blue plasma fire burning in it.

“Yes, Goddess Gladia.”

Gladia didn't say anything, merely smiled wickedly. Then it dawned to the male.

“You want me to throw my clothes there? To destroy them?” the male said, obviously not beliving himself what he was saying.

“Oh no”, Gladia said, smiling. “Didn’t you pay any attention to me?"

The male looked even more confused.

"I want you to beg me a permission to throw them into the flames", Gladia said, smiling. "I want you to tell me how badly you want to destroy your Terran clothes, by your own free will.”

The male blushed, apparently still not believing what was happening to him.

"Go on", Gladia said. "I am waiting."

Again, there was a moment's pause, as the male gathered its courage, it seemed. 

"Goddess Gladia...", the male stammered finally. "May I throw my clothes into the fire?"

"But they will be destroyed!", Gladia said, in a mocking tone.

"I... know they will be destroyed, Goddess Gladia", the male said, blushing.

"But why would you want to destroy your own clothes?"

"I...", the male said and hesitated. "My Terran clothes irritate you, so they need to be destroyed, Goddess Gladia. You wanted to see my... cock, and I refused, and therefore they must be destroyed. Please."

Oh, this felt so good, to hear him begging, Gladia thought. She felt the tingling between her legs again.

"I am still not convinced", Gladia said in a cold voice, pointing the gun to the man's genitals. "Are you sure you want to destroy your own clothes? By your own free will? I have no ugly Terran male clothes to offer you in return. I doubt there is nowhere on Feminia. Only the pretty skirts Feminian males use."

"Please, Goddess Gladia!", the male stammered, clearly straining to get the words out. "I really, really want to destroy them. I... shouldn't be clothed in your presence. No male has the right. It was so wrong of me to do so, Goddess Gladia."

"Well, if you insist", Gladia said. "You have my permission to destroy your clothes, male. Go."

The Terran walked across the huge hall, and then stood before the plasma flame. What a nice ass, Gladia thought, for a Terran. After a moment’s hesitation the male threw the symbol of his Terran heritage into the flames.

The clothes were instantly vaporized. Gladia felt the tingling between her legs to grow stronger. So this is what it felt to break a male’s resistance.

She watched as the male returned to her. From a distance his Terran body looked, if possbile, even more amusing. After the male had returned he stood in front of her, apparently not knowing what to do.

“Now, I said I wanted to see your cock" Gladia said lazily. "Cup your genitals, and pull your cock a bit for me. I want to see it more clearly.”

He did as he was told, and presented the sack to her, pulling his limp penis a bit. Gladia noticed the blush on his face as he did it. His cock was small, granted. But Gladia found the size endearing somehow. Also, it was beginning to swell a bit, despite the humiliation the man was enduring.

“Very good”, Gladia said. “Now, masturbate for me.”

The male's mouth dropped open, and he looked as he didn't believe his own ears. But no words of objection came out.

"I think you heard me, male. Jerk that cock of yours for me a bit. Do I need to remind you what this weapon can do?"

Looking utterly humiliated the man closed his eyes for a moment and then started to masturbate. Gladia leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. She took her drink in her hand again, and sipped it.

The man's face was bright red as he worked his cock, and it stood in full mast now. Such a beautiful sight, Gladia thought. She reached inside her short robe and caressd her other nipple a bit. It got hard almost immediately. She was getting so turned on. 

She took a better position, and a thought occured to her. From her current position her vagina was no doubt visible to the male, from under the short silky robe she was wearing. She didn't know much about Terran fashion, but she was pretty sure their women didn't have the habit of being dressed like this.

Most likely the Terran male wasn't used seeing vaginas at all. The thought amused Gladia, and she spread her legs a bit more, and took another sip.

Even though the man was humiliated, it was clear he was getting turned on as well. Even too turned on, Gladia thought. The Terran's cock was bright red now, and stiff as a post. His had moved faster and faster, too fast for Gladia to even see it.

"Okay", Gladia said. "Thank you. That was very informative. Stop now."

The man's expression was once again shocked, and it took a moment for him to register the words. He stopped, face still red, and breathing heavily. He looked like as if had just remembered again where he was. He released his grip from his cock, now twitching up and down, begging for attention, and put his hands to his sides. 

"On Feminia males don't orgasm", Gladia said. "Only women."

There was that strange expression on the male's face again. Distaste? Disapproval? Or mere astonisment anymore?

"Speaking of cumming", Gladia said, uncrossed her legs and opened her robe. She spread her legs, revealing her vagina to the male. "It is also customary on Feminia for males to help women orgasm. In fact it is considered an honour for them."

The male's face turned bright red, as he tried not to stare at her vagina. But it was as if his gaze was pulled in to its direction by an invisible force. So, she had been right. That male wasn't used of seeing vaginas. How peculiar. Was it like that with all Terran males? It was so hard imagine a society like that.

"So, Terran", Gladia said, enjoying the confusion on the male's face. "Do you think you are worthy to be granted that honour?"

The male looked anguished again.

"I... I do not know", the male said. "Do you want me to?"

Gladia sighed. He seemed to be so thick.

"I merely want to educate you, and teach you manners", Gladia said patiently, and smoothed the hair around her vagina absentmindedly. "What do you think is the correct answer when you are given an opportunity like this, to do something that is considered a great honour on this planet?"

The male looked like she wanted to fall below the ground, as he opened his mouth.

"C-could you please grant me the privilege of... servicing your vagina, Goddess Gladia?", he said, face bright red. "It would be such a... great honour for me."

"A good answer", Gladia said, and opened her labia lips a bit. "But are you sure? It seems you are not accustomed to our manners."

"N-no, please. I need to be educated, Goddess Gladia." the male stammered, looking down. "I would very much like to... service your beautiful vagina. Please, may I?"

"Very well, then", Gladia said smiling. "Proceed."

The male took a step forward, but Gladia made him stop by waving the gun in her hand.

"On all fours, male."

The male dutifully descended and started to approach her. Gladia smiled as she watched him crawl.

When he was at her feet she crossed her legs again and pointed her foot to the male.

"Not so fast", she said. "I want you to prove yourself first. Prove to me you have truly accepted women as your superiors."

The male looked up and looked confused once again.

"Worshipping women's feet is also considered an honour on Feminia", Gladia explained patiently. "Hold out your hands an recieve my gift."

Male did as he was told and a Gladia placed her bare foot in the cup formed by his palms."

"Now, kiss it."

The Terran reached forward and placed a kiss on her bare toes.

"What do you say, male?"

"Thank you, Goddess Gladia."

"Good boy. You may continue kissing them."

The male obeyed and kissed the toes, one by one.

"Very good. Now suck them, male. Big toe first."

After a moment of hesitation Gladia saw the male take the big toe into his mouth.

"Yes, good boy", Gladia said. "Suck it like it were a cock. Yes, just like that. In and out, in and out... Use your tongue as well, twirl it around the tip. Oh, you would make a good cocksucker. Have you ever sucked a cock?"

The male's movements stopped, and a moment later he answered.

"No, of cour...", he started, with defiance in his voice, but then stopped. "No, I haven't, Goddess Gladia."

"Oh, such a pity", Gladia said. "I could arrange you a chance to suck a cock of a Feminian house boy. Or that he could fuck you in the ass. They have magnificent cocks. Many times I make them to fuck each other, simply for my pleasure. You would like to be fucked in the ass, wouldn't you?"

There was again, a moment's pause before he answered.

"Y-yes I would, Goddess Gladia."

"Maybe we can arrange it some day then", Gladia said smiling. "Okay, now the rest of the toes. Give each one of them a tongue bath, like they were little cocks as well. Mmmm, yes. Just like that. After that there's the other foot as well."

After Gladia thought the male had been properly familiarized with her feet she made him to stop.

"Now, I want you to properly worship my legs. To a Feminian male worshipping them is a great honour. I want to start planting kisses on them where you are, bith of them, and then move upwards. And caress them as well. Try to convey they are the most precious, beautiful thing to you. That you adore them. That you're in love with them. That you want to worship every inch of them."

Dutifully the male started to ascend. Gladia had to admit he did a good job. His movements and acts of worship and adoration were so convincing one could have believed he had done this all his life. Gladia smiled and caressed the male's hair slightly as he proceeded to her thighs. She lifted her other leg to the hand rest of the armchair and his face was now greeted by her groin.

"You did well, Terran", Gladia said. "You have now permission to worship my vagina."

The male seemed to have frozen in his place.

"I hope you appreciate what kind an honour I am granting you. Stick your tongue out, and put it to work."

"Yes, Goddess Gladia", the man stammered. "Thank you Goddess Gladia."

The male proceeded and after a while Gladia could feel the male's tongue on her vagina. Gladia sighed and smiled, and caressed the male's hair absentmindedly. This felt so right.

"Have you ever done this to your woman, male?" Gladia said after a while. "You do have a woman?"

"A wife, Goddess Gladia?" the male asked, between licks.

"What's the difference..." Gladia said, but then decided to against it. Who cared? "Yes, a wife. Have you ever done this to her?"

"No, Goddess Gladia", the male answered as he continued his work dutifully. "Never."

"Not ever?", Gladia said, astonished. "The poor woman. You really should try it sometimes. This feels wonderful. Now, put some effort to it. I'm getting irritated."

The male apparently did his best, which wasn't very good, it seemed. It didn't take long for Gladia to understand the male had no idea what he was doing.

Gladia grew impatient. How was it possible someone was so... bad at this? Hadn't he licked a vagina in his life, ever? Was it possible? She had always thought pleasing a vagina with one's mouth was something all males just sort of... knew.

Finally Gladia had to take matters into her own hand. She put the pulse disruptor on the table beside her, and grabbed the male's head. If he didn't know how to pleasure a woman, it was up to her to show him how it was done. She moved forward and gripping the male's head tightly, started to grind herself against it.

Male whimpered between her legs, apparently having difficulty breathing, and tried to pull himself away from the vagina that was rubbed violently against his face,

"Stay where you are!" Gladia ordererd. "And keep your tongue out. You are so incredibly bad at this I need to show how it's done."

That seemed to help. Male's movements stopped and Gladia begun grinding her vagina against the poor male's defenceless face. She used it like one of the Feminian's pleasure machines, fucking his face relentlessly, thinking it as nothing more than a piece of flesh, there to give her pleasure. Which, in the end, it was.

Slowly she started to get closer to a climax. The moist sound made by her pussy being grinded to the male's face became louder and louder. There was occasional faint whimpers, but the male didn't dare to move.

Oh, this felt so good, Gladia thought. She wished he could have cause pain to the male as well, torture his stupid looking Terran cock and testicles, but since it wasn't an option, she settled with trying to make the experience as painful and degrading as possible for the male in other means.

Finally, after a time that seemed like an eternity she reached a climax. Gripping the man's head tightly she grinded herself against it. With slow thrusts, one spasm after another, she orgasmed. Bliss, long and liberating bliss washed over her like a wave.

It felt like it was never going to stop. And she never did want it to stop. She wanted this moment to go on and on, the poor helpless male's head buried deep between her legs. She had no idea whether he could breathe. She merely wanted to make him suffer as long as possible.

Slowly, however, the spasms stopped, Gladia opened her eyes and drawing a deep breath, pulled the male's head out of her vagina. It had been the hardest orgasm of her life, one she had had to work the most, but on its own weird way it was also the best. 

Gladia let herself collapse to the armchair, and absentmindedly kicked the male away. He fell to the floor, gasping air, face red and glistening with her vaginal juices. Gladia looked at the male and smiled. He was so pathetic. 

The male just looked at her, breathing hard, with countless emotions on his face. He looked confused, like he had just been woken up from a long dream. Most likely he had just been granted the chance of giving orgasm orally to a woman for the first time of his life.

"You are weird beings, you Terrans", Gladia said, shaking her head. "I may never understand you."

After a while the man got up, but remained at the floor, and looked up at Gladia.

"Please... Goddess Gladia. Can I go now?"

"Of course you can go", Gladia sighed. "Do you think you're my prisoner or something? Go out and ask a boy. They will give you something to wear."

Gladia felt a strangely calm, empty even. The irritation that had troubled her was being washed away. The anger, she realized, had been soothed by the satisfaction of seeing the male totally degraded, his arrogance destroyed.

"But now I'm tired", she said and got up. "I hope you learned something, Terran."

The man looked up, then down, then back at Gladia again. His confusion pleased Gladia. He looked so small. So insignificant, pitiful and pathetic. 

Then something occured to her, and she walked to the male, leaning down on him. Gladia knew the male could see her beautiful breasts from where he was sitting, but she didn't care.

"Since I've been so friendly, and educated you all this time I'm sure you could return the favor", she said. "Tell me, what is the most offensive slander on Terra. The one you usually use if you really want to insult someone, and tell him to go away, in the meaniest way possible?"

The man hesitated a moment, and answered.

"Okay then", Gladia said. "Terran, I want to get you out of my sight. In fact I want you to know you make me sick. You are a revolting excuse of a sentient being. If I had the power I would have you put out of your misery. I want you to get up and never to return. Is that understood?"

The Terran male looked up, and nodded.

"Yes, Goddess Gladia", he said, and for some reason Gladia got the impression he actually meant it. 

"In your own words, Terran", Gladia continued victoriously and smiling broadly, more broadly than she remembered smiling in a long time. "You can simply fuck off!"

 

**Part II**  
**TERRA**

_Terra, originally known as Earth, was the birth planet of the human civilization. I did, however, reach the peak of its population only several hundreds of years after the colonization of space had begun. The social structure of Terra during that time has been said of being a mirror image of the Spacer worlds. Whereas the latter were scarcely populated, the Terra was dominated by vast city complexes also known as "steel caves". Also the gender roles differed greatly, and Terran society of that time could be described as neo-conservative or neo-puritan in nature. ___

___\- Galactic Encyclopedia_ _ _

__

__M. Daneel Feminia tried to concentrate. He was sitting on a sofa in the incredibly small living room of the Baleys' apartment. The papers of the case were before him, spread on the small living room table._ _

__He was leaning forward his chin resting on his fists, and trying to get the thinking machine known as his brains to go to work. However, he had difficulties of doing so, and it irritated him. There was too much else in his mind._ _

__He was constantly aware of the sounds around him. Terran cities were never silent. Not like the nights of Feminia, or days for the matter. There was always the hum, and buzz of the city around him. The steel city, like a huge colony of human-size ants, a city that never slept. A sound of that city, he thought, must be so familiar to citizens of Terra they never even noticed it._ _

__Daneel hoped Elijah was doing okay on Feminia. He was a good man, a good detective, but there was so many things he clearly didn't understand about the Feminian way of life. He was only a Terran, after all._ _

__The return trip on _FSS Maria Cosrtapichas_ had been an uneventful one. Maria Cosrtapichas was a luxurious, beautiful, miles long cruise ship, offering its passengers everything one could wish for, but he had spent most of the journey in his quarters. Quarters, he realized, that had been three times the size of the apartment he was sitting in now._ _

__The trip had given him plenty of time to go through the details of the case, as well as the testimonies. He had a feeling, or at least he hoped, they would solve the case soon. Wrap it, as they colourfully said on Terra._ _

__Suddenly the front door of the apartment opened and Jess walked in, carrying several plastic bags, and holding the door keys in her mouth._ _

__As she saw Daneel sitting in the living room her eyes widened and she let out a muffled, surprised sound._ _

__"Oh!" she said, as she tried to recompose herself. "Daneel. I had no idea that... you had returned."_ _

__"Yes, Jess", Daneel said. "I was needed here, to investigate the other part of the crime. I am sorry I startled you. Elijah gave me the key, but I didn't have your communicator number, to tell you I had arrived."_ _

__"Oh, it's... okay", she said, looking still a bit confused, avoiding a direct eye contact, in the way all Terran women seemed to do. "And... Elijah is not with you, then?"_ _

__"No, he was needed in Feminia."_ _

__Jess glanced at him. "Ah, okay. I must put these away."_ _

__Daneel stood up. "I can help."_ _

__"No, please", Jess said. "I can manage."_ _

__Daneel sat down on the sofa again. It was so hard. So hard to not offer one's services. To see a woman doing something that menial. Something that should have been left to a male to do._ _

__The small living room served also as a kitchen, and Daneel watched as Jess put away the groceries she had brought with her. She was still avoiding to look at Daneel. It saddened him._ _

__Daneel knew Elijah and Jess had had trouble getting used to a Spacer living in their small apartment. A Spacer that needed very little sleep, and was in many ways superior to them. It seemed Jess hadn't still gotten over it._ _

__He looked Jess as she was putting away the things she had brought with her. She looked very tired._ _

__"Hard day at work, Jess?" Daneel asked._ _

__"Well... yes", she answered. Daneel expected her to continue, but she never did. It troubled Daneel to see Jess... or rather Jezebel, as he had started to call her in his head, so exhausted._ _

__Daneel sighed. Terran women seemed to have all the responsibilities of the Terran men, but none of the rights. Daneel had such difficulties understanding the Terran society, despite the months he had spent here._ _

__He had studied Terran history, and there had been more liberated times. Times when women and men had been equals. But after the humankind had been divided into Spacers and Terrans, the latter had started to... devolve, or regeress._ _

__The life on Terra, he thought, was something a person living in the Victorian era would have found very familiar. For one, Terrans seemed to have aversion to sexuality. It wasn't considered proper for men and women to discuss sexual matters with each other, or with anyone. Sex other than what needed for reproduction was considered unnecessary._ _

__In fact, it wasn't simply aversion, Daneel thought. It was fear, fear and disgust. It seemed they had fear of sexuality just the same way they had it towards open spaces. Over the centuries it had developed into an instinct in them. An instinct that told them sexuality was something to be avoided, or at least to be ashamed of._ _

__Daneel could only imagine how it had been for Daneel, to visit Feminia, where sexuality was so important part of society, and controlling its male population, it would have been impossible to imagine life without it. There sexuality, in which female gender was the dominant one, and the role of males was to service them, was something both genders embraced._ _

__But on Terra, Daneel thought, it was exactly the opposite. Daneel knew that Jezebel for example most likely hadn't ever experienced what Feminian women took for granted. He had seen it, sensed it the first time he had seen her._ _

__It caused anguish for Daneel. So much in fact, it was hard for him to concentrate on the case he was supposed to be solving. While they had been on Feminia it had been easy to forget it. But as soon as he had come back to Terra the confusion had returned._ _

__He was Feminian male, after all. Conditioned, bred and programmed to please women. Jezebel was a Terran woman, but to his instincts it was impossible to distinguish her from a Feminian Goddess. Goddess Jezebel._ _

__After Jezebel had finished putting everything away she addressed Daneel._ _

__"I am going to take a shower now. You... do anything you want while I'm away."_ _

__Daneel nodded and watched Jezebel closing the bedroom door behind her. After a while he heard the shower being turned on. He tried to concentrate on the papers before him, but in vain. The image of Jezebel, tired, neglected Jezebel, wouldn't go away._ _

__When Jezebel came back she was wearing a bathrobe that covered her from head to toe. Daneel was a bit surprised she let him see her like this. She sat down in an armchair, pulling the bathrobe around her with her both hands. After a while she looked at Daneel._ _

__"I want to say something, Daneel", she started. "I want you to know I don't want to be rude. Elijah talks very highly of you, and it is nice you have become such good friends."_ _

__There was a pause._ _

__"It's just I'm not very good with... people."_ _

__Spacers, Daneel thought, but didn't blame her._ _

__Suddenly Jezebel's face grimaced and she placed her hand on her neck._ _

__"Oh, my neck is killing me."_ _

__"Would you like me to massage it for you?"_ _

__"No, it will be okay", Jezebel said and started to get up, looking a bit anxious again. "I need to get dressed and start making dinner."_ _

__"No, Jess", Daneel said. "I would very much like to. You and Elijah have showed me such hospitality. I am a good masseur."_ _

__"Well..." Jess said and looked at Daneel cautiously. "If you insist."_ _

__Daneel stood up and positioned himself behind the armchair Jezebel was sitting in. It was a word-out old thing, like everything on Terra seemed to be. But to him it was her throne. The throne of Goddess Jezebel. Slowly he put his hands oh her neck, and felt Jezebel flinching,_ _

__"Be at ease. I have to lower your robe a bit to be able get to your shoulders."_ _

__"O-okay" Jezebel said and bared her neck a bit more._ _

__Daneel got to work. His hands had gotten much practice during his long life, but Jezebels's neck had to be the hardest one they had ever encountered. It was stiff as a rock, and her neck muscles were like tight knots to be opened._ _

__However, he had had years of training when it came to pleasing women. He knew exactly what to do, where to apply pressure. Not only he knew how to open up the strained muscles, but he also knew how to make her... want._ _

__It didn't take long for Jess to start relaxing. He felt her body to lose the tenseness and she let herself recline._ _

__"Oh, Daneel", Jezebel said with a faint voice. "That does feel good. Just like... Oh..."_ _

__After a while he moved her hands a bit upwards. He caressed the skin behind Jezebels's ears, and felt her whole body shiver._ _

__After fifteen minutes he noticed Jezebel was almost in a trance. He let go of her neck and, going to the opposite side of the chair, knelt in front of her. Gently he took her bare foot in his hand, starting to massage it_ _

__Jezebel opened her eyes a bit._ _

__"Oh, that feels good too, Daneel", she said with a dreamy voice._ _

__First he massaged the sole of her foot and slowly started to move upwards. The ankle. The calf. The part behind her knee. He had gotten over her knee when Jezebel first realized what was happening. What was Daneel's destination._ _

__"Oh... ", she said, and started to get out of her trance. "This is... I can't..."_ _

__Because Jezebel hadn't given him a direct order Daneel continued moving his hands forward, towards her vagina between her legs she hadn't closed either._ _

__Finally his fingers reached the bush under the bathrobe, and he started to massage her clitoris gently._ _

__"Daneel! Oh! No...", Jezebel said and put her hand on his wrist._ _

__"Please, Jess", Daneel said, continuing to caress Jezebel's vagina with all his expertise. "Do not tell me to stop. Because if you do, I will. You deserve this. How long has it been since you've felt this way?"_ _

__"Oh, Daneel", Jess moaned in a barely audible voice. "Never. Ever..."_ _

__"I will stop this, if you tell me to", Daneel said, moving his hand more rapidly now._ _

__"Oh no! I... I mean..." The voice trailed off. Then it returned. "Please, continue, Daneel. This is so wrong, but... Oh!"_ _

__Jezebel shifted her position a bit, and searched better position in the armchair. Then, after a moment's hesitation she spread her legs even more, to give Daneel a better access to her vagina._ _

__Taking that as an invitation Daneel opened up Jezebel's bathrobe. She looked so beautiful. Elijah was such a fortunate man._ _

__After massaging Jezebel's clitoris for a while he slipped two of his fingers into her moist vagina. She gasped, moaned, and her back arched._ _

__"Oh, Daneel!" Jezebel said and started to caress his arm. "This is... Ohhh!"_ _

__Finally Daneel started to lean forward, and descended, closer to Jezebel's vagina._ _

__"I am going to give you now pleasure with my mouth, Jess", Daneel said. "Do not be starteled."_ _

__He placed his left hand behind her leg to make her more steady. Keeping his other hand inside Jezebel Daneel started to lovingly lick Jezebel's beautiful vagina. Her moaning intensified and her body started to shiver._ _

__"Mmmmm, Daneel...", Jezebel said after a while. "Is.. this... the way you do it... out there?"_ _

__Daneel was applying at the moment long, wet strokes with his tongue on Jess' labia lips._ _

__"Yes, Jess", he answered, and continued to move his hand in and out of her slick vagina with slightly rotating motions, and twirling his thumb on Jezebel's clitoris at the same time. "And I've wanted to do this to you, the moment I laid my eyes on you. Because you deserve it."_ _

__"And... all the men out there... want to do this... to a woman?"_ _

__"Yes", Daneel answered. "To a Feminian male, a chance of being allowed to serve a woman is the greatest honour there is. And being served orally is the birthright of every Feminian woman. Whenever they so wish."_ _

__"Mmmmh", Jezebel said, and Daneel had the impression she didn't know what to say. He continued licking her clitoris. After a while he felt Jezebel's fingers in his hair._ _

__"Do you like it, Jess?" he asked lifting his face a bit from her vagina._ _

__"Oh, yes!" she sighed. "I never realized how... Mmmmmh."_ _

__Daneel started to move his hand faster._ _

__He spent all in all almost an hour and a half his tongue between Jezebels's legs, and gave her, according his calculations, seven or eight orgasms. The last two he produced with his fingers, and the very last one was crowned with a glorious female ejaculation._ _

__That too, squirting, Daneel thought, was most likely something Jezebel had never experienced. Something that was his duty to let her experience. After that Jess didn't move a muscle, merely breathed heavily, her head on her other side, breathing heavily and eyes closed._ _

__Daneel stood up. A thin layer of perspiration covered his forehead and he felt his shirt glued to his skin under his jacket. He lowered his head and placed a kiss on Jezebels's temple._ _

__"I will prepare our meal now."_ _

__

__**Epilogue**_ _

__Jess didn't know what to think. She lay in the darkness, pressed against Lije's bare chest, and listened his steady breathing. She was exhausted, but her mind raced, making it hard for her to fall asleep. She looked out of their tiny bedroom's window, out to the city, watching tiny dots of lights of hover cars in the distance, and listened the hum of the city._ _

__The crimes Lije and Daneel had been investigating had been solved, and as far as she knew, the case had been a success, for both of them. Lije had returned to Earth, and Daneel to his own world._ _

__At first she had been filled with feelings of guilt. She should have done something, to stop... _it_ , from happening. Being unfaithful to Lije was something she never, ever could have been able to believe doing, with his friend, even. On the other hand it had felt... oh so good._ _

__Jess believed she would have given in at some point, admitted her guilt to Lije, and faced his contempt, and rage. Lije wasn't an violent man, but her crime was an unforgivable one. She wouldn't have blamed him for leaving her for what she had done._ _

__But just mere moments ago they had... Jess searched the right word in her head. They had made love. An old-fashioned expression no one hardly used anymore seemed to desrcibe it best. They had made love, for the first time in their lives._ _

__And the things Lije had done... It was almost as if Daneel had... well, tutored him, or something. But Jess knew the idea was proposterous. Besides, Daneel and Lije had been together on Earth for mere hours, before Daneel's ship had left the planet. But it had felt so divine._ _

__Even the fact they now slept entwined, naked skin against naked skin, in a way that would have been considered improper, not in the decent way they had spent their nights all through their marriage, was a sign that something had changed._ _

__Something, Jess thought, she was very happy about._ _

__She closed her eyes, smiling, hugged her husband, and fell into sleep._ _

__

___With sincerest apologies to Isaac Asimov._ _ _


End file.
